Helpful Harassment
by Manderskoinu
Summary: Kida 'helps' Mikado with a problem...  A Mikado/Kida short I did for the meme when Durarara! first came out. About as close to PWP as I come. I finally got around to cleaning it up for posting.


Title: Helpful Harassment

Author: Manderskoinu  
>Characters: MikadoKida (order unimportant)  
>Word Count: 1580<p>

Rating: Very M definitely not work safe  
>Summary: Er Kida 'helps' Mikado with a problem-_-;; As close to PWP as I come.<p>

Disclamer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Notes: I wrote this back when Durarara! first aired(in Japan) and I'm only now getting around to posting it anywhere but the kink meme-_-;; I still haven't seen past episode 12 or 13 either so not really any spoiler if you've seen a few episodes.

* * *

><p>"Mi~Ka~Do~!"<p>

Ryugamine Mikado froze as that cheerful sing-song voice reached his ears.

Kida was quite close to the LAST person the dark haired teen wanted to see right now. Aside from being horrifically embarrassing, and something out of a badly plotted manga, walking into the classroom while the girls were still changing from PE had a rather predictable effect on his unruly body. He'd thought his hiding place, in a small corner of the chilly roof, would give him time to recover but apparently not.

"I found~ you!" Arms wrapped around Mikado from behind and a pointy chin dug into his shoulder. The dark haired boy shifted, trying to conceal the state of his lower body but it was a useless endeavor.

"Kida! Get off me!"

"Oho~ What's got you so nervous? Seeing all those girls too much for your hormones... ?" The blond laughed wickedly and Mikado could almost feel that bright gold gaze burn it's way down his body. "Well, well. What's this..." An eager hand wormed it's way under Mikado's shirt while it's partner in crime traced a prominent bulge through the fabric of his pants.

"Ki... Kida-kun!" The dark haired boy panted, trapped in his friend's embrace. "St-stop that you idiot!" He was cradled between the blond's legs with his back pressed firmly to the other teen's chest. No matter how he twisted, it only seemed to make his predicament worse.

"Now. Now. Don't complain. I'm doing you a favor aren't I?" Kida breathed the words into his ear as he deftly undid the fastenings on his victim's uniform trousers. Mikado could just picture the bastard's smug grin.

"How... How the HELL is this a fa...vor?" The last bit trailed off in a squeak as the blond's fingers found a nipple and tweaked it playfully. "It looks more like sexual harassment from were I'm sitting."

"Sexy Harasho!" The hyper boy chimed with a very unmanly giggle.

"And your jokes are still lame..." Mikado deadpanned, getting frustrated with his inability to move. He couldn't even reciprocate the torment in this position.

"Lame? I'll show you lame!" Kida growled teasingly.

Then all the dark haired boy could do was moan as the blond slipped a hand into Mikado's boxers and freed him from the confining fabric. The chill spring air hit him hard in their secluded rooftop corner and he shivered from head to toe. The hand stroked his length a few times and the contrasting warmth of the other boy's palm caused fluid to seep down with agonizing slowness.

His body was reacting in a way that Mikado's brain found completely unconscionable for anywhere within a five hundred meter radius of the school grounds, let alone a windy corner the roof during lunch break. Unfortunately Mikado's brain had very little say in his current situation. Even his attempts to retreat into comfortable sarcasm were being derailed by Kida's roving hands.

"After all..." The blond menace continued, as though they'd been having a perfectly normal conversation. "What kind of person would I be if I left my best buddy to fend for himself in this state?" He grinned again, snuggling his nose into the captive boy's neck.

"Bastard!" He whined through clenched teeth, hips jerking involuntarily with the movements of his friend's hand.

"Hey! It's not my fault you got back to class too early and walked in on the girls changing after gym. Is seeing Anri-chan with her shirt off what caused this? Hmmm?" He teased, squeezing the erection in his hand hard enough to send torturous sparks of pleasure through the dark haired teen's body.

"Kida!" Mikado barked, clawing at the blond's legs and kicking out with his own. He tried desperately to find some foothold against the almost, almost there sensation. Just a bit more! He could nearly taste the sparkling rush of orgasm on the back of his tongue. But here, trapped at Kida's mercy, he could do nothing to speed things along... And somehow that made him feel it all the more.

Kida paused for a moment, but only long enough to wet his fingers in Mikado's own mouth. The slender fingers felt oddly erotic, sliding against his soft tongue and the dark haired boy was tempted to bite down and hold them captive. A small groan of protest escaped his lips as Kida's hand slipped away.

"Patience." The blond smirked, free hand sliding down even further to cup the dark haired boy's balls while the other returned to it's previous stroking. "It feels better like this doesn't it? Nice and slow."

"It's TOO slow, you idiot!" Mikado complained, frustration waring with the delicious waves of heat that splashed though his body under the ministrations of his friend's clever hands. "We'll be late for class at this rate!" He moaned in halfhearted desperation.

"Not like you could go to class in this state." The pervert in friend shaped clothing replied cheerfully. "Or me either for that mater." He grinned, tilting his hips to press the ample evidence of his own condition into the small of Mikado's back. The blond's restrained hiss of pleasure at the action was almost enough to send his captive over the edge right then and there.

"Screw you, Kida." Mikado panted, body half exhausted from being forced to dance on the edge of release. There was only so much a teenage boy could take.

"Well if you really insist..." Kida's hand increased it's speed while the other rolled Mikado's balls with wickedly teasing fingers.

"Masaomi! Please!" The dark haired boy cried out, biting his lip in embarrassment. The desperate pleasure pulling the blond's personal name from his lips.

"Of course, Mikado. You know I'd do anything for you right?" Kida peppered tiny kisses on the boy's neck and behind his ear. His hand moved up to the top of Mikado's shaft and the thumb rubbed over and over against the sensitive head until the boy thought he might scream.

"Ah!" Teeth sank sharply into is neck and with a final squeeze of Kida's hand Mikado came. Euphoria crashed through his veins, blasting any rational thought from his head as his body twitched in spasmodic reaction. White fluid spilled over the blond's fingers, splashing here and there on the concrete, proof that this was not some incomprehensible daydream.

Mikado lay, panting, in his friend's embrace. His limbs were heavy and light at the same time and he didn't think he could move for anything short of a massive earthquake. Kida licked and kissed at the bite mark he'd made and the dark haired teen sighed in contentment. Gentle fingers tucked the boy back into his uniform after wiping themselves on the ruff ground.

"You know... there's a little favor you could do for me as well, Mikado." The blond almost purred into his ear.

Mikado was about to tell the other boy that he would think about it... when his mind returned from whatever high flying cloud Kida himself had sent it to... but the SHREEK of door hinges stopped him before he could even open his mouth.

"Mikado-kun? Are you up here?" A familiar female voice called out.

The boys froze and Kida looked like his brain might catch fire, so fast was he trying to formulate a plausible excuse. They were hidden in an out of the way spot but if Anri decided to look around they were done for.

"I told you they wouldn't be up here." Another of their female classmates whined. "It's too cold today. No one in their right mind would be on the roof."

"I guess you're right. I just don't want him to miss class because he thinks we're angry with him. I know he wouldn't do that on purpose."

"Unlike most of the other boys you mean." Anri's companion snorted. "Come on let's go. I'm sure he'll be back by the time lunch is over. You worry too much."

The voices drifted off and there was another shrill squeak as the door closed again.

The two friends sat for several long moments, hearts thumping wildly in their chests.

Suddenly, Mikado stood, brushing dirt from his pants and adjusting his clothing. "We should get back before someone else comes looking."

"What?" Kida squawked in outrage. "But what about me?"

"You?" The dark haired teen queried, looking his friend up and down where he sprawled wantonly on the ground. A small but very wicked smile formed on Mikado's lips.

"Yes! Me! What am I supposed to do about this?" The blond whined.

"Ah... Well, I guess you'll just have to wait. You took so long that we're out of time."

"HUH?" Kida was almost teary-eyed.

"But, because I'm such a good friend, I'll make you a promise... Come home with me tonight and I'll make sure you can't walk properly for at least a week." He stared at the blond with hot dark eyes for a moment before he turned to go.

Kida looked after him with bewildered lust and bent to deal with his own now desperate situation in the five minutes left until the end of lunch. With that promise ringing in his ears he actually came close to making it to class on time.


End file.
